Day of Recovery
Premise The remaining X-Men and Brotherhood members deal with the aftermath of the exposure of mutants and go to Area 51 to save their captive members. However, when Cyclops traps the treacherous Mystique in Area 51 to blackmail her into saying where Professor X is, the squads split. The X-Men are now alone in a world which shuns them. Summary Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Ray blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. The Brotherhood take off in another direction and Wanda covers their escape. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports in and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Scott is surrounded and can't get to the car. Storm swoops in and picks him up to fly off. Nightcrawler makes one more stop to pick up Bobby then they hightail it out of there. They're almost trapped in a road block, but Jean uses her TK to float the car over. The X-men are being identified several of them by name. They also show the general hysteria and fear running rampant over mutants. The search is on for all mutants. The White House make a public announcement for everyone to not jump to any conclusions. The New Mutants follow Ray into the sewers where he says he knows of a place for them to hide. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his his fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightning starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Mystique sends Todd and Wonda to NY to find out if Magneto is really dead. Nightcrawler, & Avalanche stay back somewhere while everyone else watches Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them, which turns out to be Area 51, to rescue their team mates. In NY, Wanda and Todd end up breaking into a news van and watching the footage that was taped the previous day. In slow motion they can see that Quicksilver rescued Magneto right before the Sentinel landed on him. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Ray tells him that they're on the run and they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he knew they were mutants; he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe to follow him. In Area 51, Mystique morphs into a raven and sneaks in, then tricks the guard in the control room to leave. She shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Inside Wolverine is being questioned by the military while the others are standing nearby in clear plastic cells. The Blob is the last one being cut free from the green stasis goo. Once inside the base the others split up. Bobby and Kitty make there way to shut down the alarms. Mystique gets interrupted and doesn't turn off the motion sensors. Iceman creates a path across, but once Bobby cuts the wires, he twirls the cutter around his fingers & drops them. The Security System go off anyway. Suddenly troops are everywhere. Mystique tells Jean, Cyclopes, and Avalanche to keep them back while she goes off with Nightcrawler to find the prisoners. When the alarms go off the officer questioning Logan leaves to see what's going on and during the confusion, Spyke is able to pop a spike into Logan's restraint and free him. Wolverine returns the favor and as Spyke frees the others Wolverine takes on the remaining troops. Blob is able to break free from the goo and they round up all of the troops and get them contained. Nightcrawler and Mystique arrive, though a little late, and they take off to meet up with the others. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique tells Lance to bury them. He brings down the ceiling and would have crushed the men to death if Jean hadn't saved them at the last minute with her TK. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Cyclopes and Mystique are the last ones through and Cyclopes slams the grate in Mystique's face. She screams at him to let her out, but he tells her that if she doesn't tell him where Xavier is he's going to leave her. She tells him he doesn't have the... but she's cut off as Scott seals the exit and traps her inside. Avalanche goes after Cyclops, but Jean stops them and tells them there's no time; they have to leave now. Mystique is left behind as the others take off in the Velocity. Later at the Brotherhood house, Todd sneaks in because police are watching the house. When he gets back to the others, Lance is mad because he was supposed to get clothes for all of them, but he only got Wanda's. Back at the lookout the X-Men talk over the loss of the Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now — one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. Quotes Police Officer: Freeze, nobody move! Iceman: (turns into ice) No problemo! ---- The President of the United States: My fellow Americans, this is a time of gathering facts, not finger pointing, not turning against one another. As your president, I strongly advise you, above all, to stay calm. ---- Toad: (to Wanda) Look, I feel your grief, cuddle bumps, but, uh... Your dad looks pretty well squashed. ---- Wolverine: 'Bout time you got here, Elf. What is she doing here? Nightcrawler: Well, it's a little complicated... you see... Mystique: He'll send you a memo. Now let's go! All of you! ---- Toad: (talking about Wanda) She makes a guy want to brush his teeth. ---- Kitty: Now what? The Institute is gone. The Professor is missing. We can’t go back to school, and it’s open season on mutants. Kurt: Well, look on the bright side: no homework. Notes * The opening credits have been updated, and now includes Beast. * Introduction of Caliban, and The White House. * Principal Kelly and Magneto are both mentioned but do not appear. * Rogue and Beast are both shown several times, but have no lines. * The New Mutants find shelter with The Morlocks, which is possibly how Callisto knows Berzerker. X-Treme Measures. * Mystique is left behind by Cyclops to be captured. She soon escapes and seek revenge against him. Blind Alley. * Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels were all identified on the news. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Berzerker and Boom Boom have lines. * Mystique is able to mask her scent from Wolverine even when beside him. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captured by the military. Goof * Wolverine is shown being taken away off the streets, when he was still underground in the hidden base. * How did Cyclops get his uniform? Trivial This episode was nominated for a Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Television Animation. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Wolverine Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Mystique * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Scarlet Witch * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes * Iceman Guest Cast * Nick Fury * Boom Boom * Berzerker Official Episode References }} Category:Season Three Category:Episode